Tienith
''Physical Description'' What little is left of Tienith's human appearance is rapidly fading away. Though she is still somewhat recognizable, decay and the wear and tear of battle has caused her appearance to become somewhat ghastly. In several areas, her bone has become visible - including the majority of her lower arms, her joints, parts of her torso, and even - to a lesser extent - her neck. Though her face has yet to be mangled apart, decay has left it's mark - where her eyes should be, there are simply empty and colourless sockets. There is little attractive about her appearance. Typically, there is very little skin or bone visible on Tienith, due to her iron-clad appearance. She wears a set of dark red armour, which bears an Icon of Torment on the right shoulder. The armour appears to be of high quality, although it's evident that it's been a long time since it was last repaired or replaced. Typically held in a large sheathe at her side, Tienith carries a quite unremarkable runeblade. ''Background'' Present Day Upon returning from her posting in Northrend, Tienith joined with a deathstalker named Belaris Delenada, to form a military unit now called the Shadarim. As one of the most important officers in the unit, Tienith emphasized the usage of simple and direct tactics - something that, more often than not, fell upon deaf ears. Her service to the Shadarim ended for a period of two months, when she was struck nearly dead on by a dwarven mortar shell. After fleshcrafting, and a long period of getting used to pieces of her partially reconstructed body, she rejoined the unit. Though she was replaced as second in command, Tienith continues to serve as an officer in the Shadarim. Recently, she has taken on the role of a field commander in small excursions into Alliance territory - something that came about after discussions with fellow officer Talderis, and the leader - who would soon be permanently slain - Belaris. ''Personality and Motives'' Tienith gives the impression of someone who is thoroughly unhappy with just about everything that's going on. She will only rarely crack a smile, and refrains from laughing unless the social situation demands it. This isn't because of an emotionless state, nor is it because of some sort of angsty vendetta. Rather, decades of military service have left her disciplined and proper, while undeath has been detrimental to her personal charisma. Though she'll often snap at her subrodinates for even the slightest mistake, it's usually a simple facade. She is slow to anger, and sees petty bickering as pointless. When it seems like a bitter fight is inevitable, between fellow citizens of the Horde, she will use whatever diplomatic skills she has to attempt to prevent a fight. On the flip side, she often welcomes friendly sparring matches, when time is abundant. As a Forsaken loyalist, Tienith's goals are those of her nation. She has become fanatically devoted to the ideals of the Dark Lady, and has come to view her as a proof that "divine humanism", as preached by the Forgotten Shadow, is far more than just a far-fetched idea.' '' '' Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Forsaken